


Leather

by jenna_thorn



Category: Farscape, Leverage
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: Eliot Spencer and Aeryn Sun talking about fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).



Aeryn answered, “No, leather, granted, unwieldy, but heavy enough to turn a glancing or light bow from a blade.”

“Heavy enough to bind,” Eliot countered.

“Oh, you’re one of those who gets undressed at the beginning of a fight.”

“When necessary.”

“Dress properly and it isn’t necessary.”

He snorted. “Sh’yeah, right. Well, then, go nuts, let’s go with steel splints set into body fitted clothing, metal rod up the front of the shin, each forearm, up the side of each arm, spine plating and ---“

“Well, yes, if you want to get complicated. I was thinking of steel boning in a corset.”

He paused, blinked, raised his beer, took a swig. She smiled. 

He said, “Black leather corset, of course.” 

“Of course.” 

“I get undressed for other reasons.”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> archiving comment fic from livejournal


End file.
